A Deliciously Dirty Secret
by Ten Commandments
Summary: Luffy finds a hotel for him and Nami to be alone finally. In the mean time the others begin to worry what exactly are the two up to, sort of. LuNa. Lemon. Threeshot. Camie is in it.
1. The Dirty Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Nikolai: I am Belial Nikolai, a pirate who ate the Chishio Chishio no Mi. With it I've become a vampire and can control blood. You might remember me as the man who assaulted that orange haired woman in Nami's Fiance. I'll reappear in Supreme King, but for now I'll be hosting this lemon one shot because TCM made my character into a pervert.

Anyway, enjoy this sexy one shot of Nami and Luffy, and a hotel, well the first part anyway. The lemon will be in the next chapter. Also, don't be filling the review section with questions on why Camie is in the crew.

-- A Deliciously Dirty Secret

"Nami-swaaaaan, dinner is served!" Sanji calls out to the woman with a heart for an eye. He, along with most of the Straw Hats, are inside of the dining room of the Sunny Go.

No one could eat any of the delicious food that the cyclopticchef made until the fruit loving navigator could arrive. He of course wouldn't care if Robin ate anything, which she didn't. Frustrated and hungry, Zoro shouts, "This is the second time in two days she's made us wait to eat!! That bitch is starting to piss me off!!"

At the sound of the word 'bitch' Sanji turns quickly to face Zoro. "Oi Marimo, you better watch what you say about Nami-sanif you ever want to live to see tomorrow!"

Zoro becomes even more angry, and glares evilly at the blond love cook. "Heh! Like you could take me out Dartboard!"

Sanji tenses up all over. "You're really pushing it! One more word and you're dead!"

Zoro smirks deviously. Very slowly, he says, "Ass-hole-"

That is the last straw; Sanji and Zoro started fighting once more. Steel blades collided with boots. The tension between these two pirates was enough to cut through with a knife.

Franky and Usopp sigh while watching their latest fight. The three chinned cyborg then asks, "Do they fight all the time?"

"…you have no idea…Robin can you stop them?" Usopp asks the only other woman in the crew that was human.

Robin nods, then crosses her arms together. Two arms sprout out from the floor, and grabs onto one of their legs each. Just as Zoro and Sanji were about to collide and strike once more, their skulls bash together and they slowly slide to the ground.

Zoro rises first and glares angrily at Robin. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Ahhh, Robin-chan is so beautiful, even when using her powers." Sanji says with hearts in his eye. He is such a suck up that Zoro didn't even bother making fun of him; it would be too easy.

Chopper rolls around back and forth on the ground, stomach growling due to not eating for so long. "Man, I don't think I can stay like this for long…I'm so hungry I can't think properly…"

"I too desire food in my belly. I'm so hungry I've wasted to nothing but bones." Brook joke, making another one of his skull-like puns. They tend to get tiresome after the first few hundreds. After making his joke he then laughs while shouting, "Skull Joke!"

"Skull Joke!" Camie yells out happily in response, clapping her hands together in the air while laughing.

After clutching his ears to shield from their yells, Usopp looks around, and notices something strange. "Oi, speaking of not thinking properly, where's Luffy? He should have been the first here."

Everyone else then notice that their captain was gone along with their navigator. Now this is indeed strange; Nami could have a good reason for not being there, but for Luffy to be around for lunch was like a sign of the apocalypse. Now the crew becomes even more worried about Luffy.

But before anyone could do anything, Luffy himself comes busting through the door with a big smile while walking towards the table. "Yosh! Time to eat!!"

"Oi Luffy, what took you so long in getting here?" Usopp asks him, watching the rubber man sit down in an empty chair.

"Oh uh, I was asleep!" He says with a grin, scratching the side of his head with his left index finger.

"You were?!" Franky asks in shock.

"Then it's settled; Luffy's passion for meat is only exceeded by his passion for dreams." Sanji jokes, taking out a cigarette. Camie chuckles at his crack. He doesn't lit it though because they were soon about to eat. "But Luffy, did you see-"

Before he could even say her name Nami comes walking into the room. Her hair looks to be a bit ruffled up like she was doing something vigorous, but otherwise she looked normal. Smiling she asks, "Hey. What's for dinner?"

"Nami-chi, what took you so long to get here?" Camie asks the orange haired woman. Nami sighs as she sits down, while Chopper sits up in his seat.

"Well, I was…" She then looks at Luffy, who is eating whatever he sees. Sighing in depression, she then says, "…I was fixing up my hair. I heard Sanji-kuncalling me and decided to give that up."

Everyone looks at her questionably, except Luffy who was stealing food from Franky and Usopp's plate. Nami then says, "Well don't look at me like that! Your food will disappear if you do."

Everyone then looks at their plates, with Franky and Usopp gaping in shock when they see that theirs were empty. Both of them then grab Luffy and yell, "Oi, Luffy! You ate all my food again!!"

"Give it back, Mugiwara!!" Franky adds.

"Um…okay, but I'm not sure how…" Luffywonders how he can give back food he just ate.

Camie laughs at Luffy's words, his naivity becoming an endless source of entertainment for all of his fans. Sanji sighes with ecstasy at Camie's smile. "Ah, Camie-chan is so lovely when she smiles! Mellorine!"

"Why don't you get some knee pads?" Zoro morbidly asks Sanji while eating. Sanji didn't understand the joke this time, and just glared at him.

Robin chuckles, being the first to understand what Zoro said. And with that, their dinner went off without a hitch. Zoro and Robin though were the only ones who deliver glances to Nami and Luffy; could it be a coincidence that they both were late at the same time?

--

"Okay, remember we each must return to the ship by tonight. Once the Log Pose sets, we'll leave for the next island immediately." Nami orders, standing before the Sunny Go among Luffy, Sanji, Robin and Chopper.

"Nami-chi, why can't we see the island as well?" Camie asks from beside the Sunny Go in the seas.

Nami turns to face her. "Camie, don't you remember what happened the last time you traveled around an island?"

"Yeah, but," But before she could continue Pappug jumps on her head.

"No way, Camie! I don't know what I'll do if you got kidnapped again..." The starfish thing says, sounding sad in the end.

"He's right Camie. Anyway," She then turns to the ones around her. "While you're here do NOT do anything that will draw attention to yourselves."

"Huh?" - Luffy

"Sure." - Everyone else but Sanji

"Hai!" - Sanji

"But Nee-chan, how come we can't explore the place?" Franky asks her from up on board.

Without looking at him Nami says, "Because a panic would be made if people saw Popeye in speedos."

"..Popeye?"

"Un. It would also be troublesome if a walking corpse would be around too." Robin adds into Nami's words. The orange haired woman nods to agree with Robin.

"Of course. Which is why Brook stays too." Nami says, as the mentioned bag of bones laughed while up on deck.

"Yo hohoho ho! Why of course I'll stay, Nami-san! I'll watch the ship like a scarecrow." Brook shouts out happily, leaving the others to wonder if it was a skull joke or not. Luffy chuckles nonetheless.

He then asks a serious question. "By the way Nami-san, what panties are you wearing today?"

Nami throws a Cyclone Tenpo at Brook, sending him flying into the air. "Like hell I'll tell you!"

"Yo hohoho ho!! Such a feisty attitude gives me goosebumps, even though I haven't any-" Before he could finish the joke Brook crashes into the deck. Part of Nami's Climatact returns to her.

"Luffy, you can wander around town, but no getting into fights. In fact, you're coming with me." Nami says facing Luffy this time.

The rubber man frowns. "Neh, but Nami, I don't want to-"

He freezes up when Nami expels killer intent. Realizing for once that this would mean death Luffy shuts up. "Okay, I'll go with you."

"Lucky bastard..." Sanji mutters to himself. Robin chuckles at the situation.

"Then it's settled; let's go." Nami says, walking towards town with Luffy, Sanji, Robin and Chopper in Walk Point.

Up on deck Zoro jumps down onto land. "Well, I'll go see if this place has a dojo."

"Why would this village have a dojo?" Franky asks morbidly while fixing a part of the ship that was destroyed just a few minutes ago.

But just before Zoro and his three swords could walk off Usopp runs to the railing and shouts out, "Oi, hold on a second Zoro! You should at least wait for me to come with you!"

Zoro turns around to face him. "Why would I do that?"

"You really want an explanation?" Usopp murmurs, as he climbs down the ladder. "How about this; because your sense of direction is worse than a blind monkey with rabies?"

Zoro growls under his teeth, and places a handle on his sword. Usopp's screams could be heard seconds later.

--

With Luffy, he was wandering through town alongside Nami. As they shopped, Luffy takes notice of the clothes she has on; a light green jacket over a white shirt with the words 'Love Memories' on it, light green shorts that hiked all the way up past her knees. She has her hair combed down and past her face, and sandals on.

Nami was always the type to wear something new each day, and still be sexy in her outfit. Unlike Luffy who wears the same clothes, with different colors sometimes, and his same old Straw Hat. Luffy didn't mind his appearance though; Nami would adore him even if he wore speedos.

"Luffy," Nami says to him, causing Luffy to face her eye to eye. "We were interrupted again..."

"I know. That's why I keep saying we need to tell them about us." Luffy says, sounding a tiny bit serious. "If they know about us then we'll get privacy once in a while."

"That's not really a good idea." She then blinks, revealing more detailed eyes. "What would Sanji-kun do if he knew we were lovers?"

"..." Luffy took a while to think it over; Sanji likes Nami, very much. He does so much for her in hopes of getting lucky. He doesn't even care if he did the same stuff in front of Robin or any other woman. Yet if he saw any other man showing feelings or interest in Nami or Robin, then that person would get reduced to ashes.

Then it cracked in his mind! Luffy lightly pounds hs fist into his right palm then says, "I think I understand!"

"You do?" Nami asks in shock. She really was surprised that he understood so quickly.

"Yeah; if Sanji finds out then he'll be so mad at me he'll starve me!" Luffy says, and Nami makes a face fault before slapping the side of his head.

"No!" Nami then pulls on his nose, allowng him to make an Usopp impression. "As perverted as Sanji-kun may be he really cares about women, including me and Robin who he has stayed beside for so long. If he discovered that all his efforts on me was useless because our hearts were taken by someone else then he'll be heartbroken."

After she let's go of his nose he blinks for a second, then understands what she's talking about. "Ah. That's right. But what about Vivi, Conis and Camie?"

"Well..." Nami couldn't tell Luffy, but Conis had grown a thing for him. And as long as they were together she would never say so. Vivi was only interested in Kohza, and Camie...actually that could work! "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it..."

"...what bridge?" He asks, wondering why do they have to walk over a bridge.

Nami starts shaking in anger, and ignores him altogether to head for another store. Luffy walks up to follow her, but stops when he catches a bright red sign stapled to a tree. In black letters it read;

'Dead in bed? Unable to get lucky? Constant people getting in your way? Then bring your big ass over to the Love Selection, a love hotel built for the sole purpose of giving privacy to shagging lovers! Our location is on this island near the front part of town.

Love Selection! Get your sex on!

PS. We don't hide video cameras in there anymore.'

Luffy takes a minute to think it over, and his thinking takes ten extra ones. 'A hotel...place to have sex...cameras...!'

Then it clicked.

--

"Mo, I leave him alone for a second, and he gets himself lost!" Nami mutters in rage, walking around town in search of the monkey that was her captain.

As she walks around, the cat woman does not at all notice the red blur running towards her over the rooftops. It then jumps off of the roofs, yelling out, "Nami!!"

Nami looks to where her name was called, and sees Luffy in the air. He then lands before her, causing the ground to shake around them. Innocent bystanders face fault in shock at Luffy's sudden appearance.

He then looks up at her, raising his right hand and saying, "Yo!"

"NO 'YO'!!" She screams at him, hesitating to beating the living shit out of him. "Don't go bouncing around the place! And where the hell did you go anyway?!"

"Nami, come with me!" He says, grabbing her left arm with his right.

"Luffy-" Nami then notices a red sign in his other hand.

"I found this place we can go! Come on!" Luffy hands her the fl yer, pointing to the address on it. "Where is this?"

"Luffy...what can this do for us..."

--

"You want an afternoon stay?" A raven haired man in a white suit says while standing behind a counter. Luffy places some money on it, and the man then takes it and places it inside the cash register.

The man then hands Luffy a set of keys, grinning to reveal sharp canines that seem almost vampiric. Luffy then takes them and takes Luffy and runs off up the stairs with Nami.

"Luffy, where did you get the money for this?!" Nami asks, sounding slightly mad for Luffy spending money.

"I used the money you handed to me when we went shopping on that last island." Luffy says, to which Nami face faults.

"But weren't you suppose to buy groceries with that money?! Where did they come from then?!" Nami asks him, not understanding at all of Luffy's hidden brilliance.

"Well I went to buy them, but the guy just handed them to me without taking my money. I don't understand why..." Luffy then muses why he didn't need to pay. Why is he so special?

Nami slaps her forehead. 'Of course! That explains the marines chasing us...'

Luffy then comes before the room, and unlocks it. With Nami he enters inside, then lifts her up and tosses her onto the bed. Nami was surprised by his sudden weirdness, letting the groceries she bought earlier drop onto the ground.

"Luffy, you didn't haveto do this. We can make love on Sunny Go." Nami tells him, as Luffy smiles at her. He then gets onto the bed next to her while grinning.

"But then you'd have to hold in your yells. Here you can scream to your hearts content and no one can get in our way." Luffy says while grinning, leaning over the orange haired woman.

"L-Luffy..." Nami looks up at her lovable idiot. You can give this guy a maze and he'll get through it, even if he has to punch through all the walls. She blushes at his kindness. "It's still okay though...I don't mind making you happy."

"But you like to yell out when having sex right? I don't like being happy while you feel miserable. I want to feel happy with you..." Luffy says to her, placing his straw hat on her head.

Nami blushes ever more red while staring up at him. His understanding and kindness knows no bounds; he really must love her to go through all that thinking, something he was hardly good at alone.

"You idiot...you constantly remind me why I love you..." She then wraps her arms around his head, and places her lips onto his for a kiss.

* * *

Nikolai: And that's it for chapter one. The second and final chapter will be up soon, but TCM will need to read a couple more doujins in order to get a good idea of what to put in. Next chapter though has the lemon, and if nobody likes to read porn then just skip it. There will be a big warning sign above the lemon section and another under it. Once you reach the latter you'll be back to reading the story.

Edit: If you think this is from a doujin then don't hold it against him. He had no clue.


	2. The Joys of Love Selection

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Nikolai: Once again, this is Belial Nikolai, adding spice to this winter season with the LuNa lemon TCM promised...mata ga...I need a drink. *consumes glass of blood* Ah! Much better. And now, on with the show!

**_Chapter 2: The Joys of Love Selection_**

* * *

The counter guy sighs in utter boredom, looking at a Den Den Mushi sitting before him. "Damn. I'm so bored. I wonder what those two are doing…"

He then places a hand on a remote looking item, then presses a red button. The snail looking thing opens its mouth, releasing voices. "Luffy,(moan) touch me here…"

"What are you doing?" A voice says to the counter guy, who was drooling while listening to Luffy and Nami.

"What's it look like I doing? I'm listening to a bunch of kids fu-AHH!!!" As he turns around to confront who spoke to him, he pales at who he sees. Standing above him is a green haired man in a white tuxedo with a green undershirt. "Oh…hey Hakurei!"

"Didn't I tell you not to spy on our customers Nikolai!? What if-" He stops when the bell on the door opens up, and a couple holding hands come up to the counter. He then whispers to Nikolai, "Get rid of the thing now, or else…"

-- Lemon(Don't like, don't read.)

Luffy and Nami continue to mush their mouths on eachother's, shades of redness rising up on their faces. Inside of the mikan haired navigator she could feel a fire welling up, to the point where her chest gave off the same temperature as a dog's breath. Luffy's heart beat is something Nami could feel easily while being so close to him.

Their mouths move off one another a couple of inches, allowing their tongues to lick the other just at the tip. Luffy stares at the beautiful woman below him, basking his eyes in her radiance. She looks so sexy while brushing the tip of his tongue. Luffy opens his mouth wide, almost as if he was gonna devour her head, but instead attacks her mouth. As their lips kiss one another, inside the tongues wiggle and wrap around themselves.

While their mouths did nasty things, Luffy's right hand slinks up her white shirt, stopping as it comes before a giant lump. His hand slithers up her left breast, causing goosebumps to pop up all over her. Nami moans in his mouth as his hands touch her sensitive tits. The index and the thumb grip onto the nipple of the soft mound, twisting and turning it upside down. It has already hardened to the point where it would look like a button.

Nami pulls herself off of Luffy's mouth, crying out in pleasure from what she feels from him playing with her breast. Luffy smiles as he stares down at her, not showing any mercy with his assault on her boob. His other hand pulls her shirt over top the breasts, then provides a different sort of treatment on the right boob; his fingers stretched all the way around the D-cup sized breast, something he can do thanks to his Devil's Fruit power.

"Luffy…" She moans, which turns into a scream when his mouth descends down onto that same tit and starts sucking on the nipple. The rubber captain leans in closer to her, pressing his entire body onto hers. Luffy's warmth adds on to Nami's like fire with fire, and soon pressure rises high in her stomach area. "Fuck…You're so…good.."

As Luffy sucks, twists and pinches her giant hills, which seem to have grown so much since their very first meeting, Nami lifts her legs up around his waist, tightening themselves around and pressing the section where her clit would be to the hem of his pants. "Luffy…please…"

"Pwhese?" Luffy mumbles with her boob in his mouth. He takes it out and looks at her. "You want me to eat there now?"

"Un.." She gasps out in ecstasy, forcefully rubbing her clit onto his pants. As she does her light green shorts grow a wet spot within the center. It expands farther along her shorts, leaving an innocent mind to believe that she peed her pants. (No, not Luffy.) Her hands slip down from his body, all the way down to her shorts. She quickly pulls them down along her legs, enough to expose her white thong with a Hello Kitty image on it. "Luffy,(moan) touch me here…"

Luffy gives her a heartwarming smile, then dives deeper down her body. His tongue stretches out and slips into her thong. Within seconds Nami's face lights up like the Fourth of July, and she screams in ecstasy. Her hands instinctively grab the side of her head as she screams more, waves of pleasure striking her body and nerve system more than Luffy did Crocodile in their last match.

"Ahi, u you eeh weh?(Nami, do you feel well?)" He asks her with his tongue still out, slipping inside of her tight vagina even more. Aside from the saliva, Luffy could feel a tasty liquid on his slipping down his tongue. He moans at the taste, finding it good regardless of the lack of knowledge of what it really is.

As his tongue continues to pump and thrust inside her now dripping wet sex, Nami's hands take actions of their own. Her right hand grips her right breast and twists, pull and pinch it and the nipple between those fingers. Her other hand quickly darts down to her drenched thong, the liquids from her pussy streaming down the back mounds which are her ass, then her index dig underneath the undies until she reached a very sensitive spot.

The pressure inside of her stomach is starting to reach the boiling point. 'It's coming…' Within seconds she releases a wall piercing scream completely red with embarrassment. Her erotic liquids leak out of her thong, streaming all the way down her ass. Luffy pulls his tongue back, making a snapping sound when it retracts to his mouth.

"Nami, did you cum?" He asks her, though he should already know the answer.

His lover nods in response to his question, a blush formed on her face from how flushed that orgasm made her. She looks back up at Luffy and sees a blush on his face; he obviously liked it as well. Releasing his grip on her breasts Luffy leans down and pulls the thong along her legs, as well as the shorts, allowing him to take it off. He tosses it and the shorts off to the floor with the groceries she bought earlier. Nami wraps her legs around his waist once more, desperate for what's next to come.

Luffy quickly pulls his pants down, along with his boxers, and exposes his penis to Nami. She stares at its lengthened size; she's seen it before, sometimes thrice the size it is now, but she always loved to look at it knowing all the marvelous things he could make her feel through it.

"Get ready Nami…" Luffy plunges his hard, rubber erection inside of her, causing Nami to cry out and more of her love juice to squish out on the side.

"Ahh! Luffy!!" Without warning Luffy continues with the sex starting with pulling out his penis, then slamming back inside. Nami cries out at this familiar action she loved him doing, for right when he pounds back inside she could feel his dick growing in size and length so he would strike her most sensitive spot. Each time Luffy did her nerve system would go wild for that instant, but it was enough to send her crazy.

Luffy grunts and groans as he pounds her inside, continuing his ploy to shrink then shoot out when he goes out then back in, while Nami twists and moans to being ravaged. This wasn't a one-sided feeling though, as Luffy's penis is subjected to major pulsations to his penis each two seconds or so. It would seem a pressure is building up in him as well, although this was going double for Nami.

'I'm…cumming…quicker than normally…Luffy…faster…' Nami's thoughts must have reached Luffy somehow, for he picks up the pace on his battering assault on Nami's privates. She wraps her arms around his back, still panting and moaning at the wonderful sex they were having.

Then it happened; Upon instincts Nami tightens around Luffy, both her vaginal walls on his penis and her fingers on his back, and she screams his name out to the heavens. "LUFFY!!!"

Her juices leak down from the size of Luffy's legs, since he was balls deep inside of her. He feels like he was about to cum as well, but held it in as best as he could. If he let it out now after such an assault, he would release too much inside of her.

Nami pants hard, her breathing louder than a sonic boom, as she looks up at him with a loving stare. From looking at his extremely sweaty face she could tell he was holding it all it. "Luffy, you can let it out now. I'm protected.(wink)"

"Okay." Luffy releases control of his sperm, shooting a bowl sized load of cum inside of her vagina. The captain collapses onto his navigator's chest, feeling tired from that awesome thirty minutes of sex. Luffy looks up at Nami's face, even tired she looked beautiful. "Nami, do you enjoy this type of sex?"

"Yes…it's always good with you Luffy…" She says to him, pulling his face up to plant a kiss on his lips. After she removes herself she looks in his eyes and says, "Luffy, would you like to experiment some more with your powers?"

"Of course." He says with a smile, but as he eyes her he notices a miniature fridge beside the groceries. "Let's play with food first!!"

"Play with food?" She asks in a confused sort of way. Does he even know how to do sexual things with food?

--Break From Lemon

"Damn that long nose, damn that orange bitch…" Zoro curses under his breath as he wanders around the Sunny Go. He comes before the women's room and enters in.

"Huh?! This isn't the kitchen!" He realizes at that moment. It would seem what Usopp said to him earlier has some merit. He begins to grumble under his breath even more, then stops when he sees a couple of pills on the wide shelf where the girls have their clothes in. Curious, Zoro picks one up and stares at it. "I didn't know Robin and Nami take breath mints."

But soon after Zoro sees a round pink tin beside them, with the lid planted on the ground. Zoro picks it up and looks at the label.

"Birth control pills…" He reads the label, then shrugs. He then gathers all the pills into one hand and drops them inside the tin, placing the lid on top afterwards. "Whatever. I don't care."

He says that as he leaves, but as he makes his way to the dining room, Zoro's mind wanders from swords and alcohol to imagining Nami or Robin having sex with one of them. He shakes these thoughts aside, since he had more important things to worry about like surpassing Mihawk. His minds transverses back to those thoughts, but this time him and that woman who resembles Kuina.

As this comes to him he blushes madly then yells, "Guuuwaaahhh!!! I AM ABOVE THESE THOUGHTS!!!"

Usopp and Franky notice Zoro freaking out, then back away from him real slowly. Usopp then comments, "I think all this training has snapped a brain cell."

"Nah. He just needs to get laid." Franky adds, grasping Zoro's attention. Once again they run from him.

Zoro quickly fixes himself, then goes on to finding the dining hall to eat. "Shit! I can't be thinking about such nonsense!! I have a goal to accomplish!!"

"Right Zoro…I wish to become the world's best swordsman." Those words of Kuina come flooding back into his mind, and now he believes his mind has been set back on track.

But then the image of Kuina in his mind grows up, and she becomes Tashigi. Zoro's face blushes even more when she starts to take her clothes off, and an image of a shirtless him joins her. "STOP IT!!!!!!"

-- Back To Lemon

"Mmm…" Nami moans as Luffy rubs a strawberry across her lips. After going all around he places it on her tongue so she could swallow it.

Nami takes a cherry from the plate of fruits between them, with all their clothes already thrown with the other wet ones. She places the cherry on Luffy's lips, rubbing it across them in the same manner. It gives the same effect as how Luffy did it since he moans at its touch as well. But this could probably be due to his love of food.

After he swallows the cherry, and spits the pit out, Nami closes her eyes just the same as he did, awaiting her lover to place the next fruit on her lips. Luffy stands up on his knees on the bed in front of her, allowing his cock to position itself in front of her face. He rubs it along her lips, the both of them moaning at the feel of it.

Maybe she could tell by the feel of it, or maybe she could read minds as well, but within a few seconds Nami closes her mouth around the head of the penis, kissing it with enough force to inhale the entire length.

And she does.

Luffy sighs out in pleasure as Nami bobs her head forward and back on his erection. She goes on until he's soaked all around, then holds it by one hand while staring up at him. Her face flushed by the warmth of his cock, Nami says to her blushing captain, "Luffy, this reminds me of the time you and me became an item. Do you remember?"

"Of course!" He says with a brilliant smile. "It was after I clobbered that leopard-pigeon bastard Lucy!"

"…I'm not sure that's his name, but yes…" She then begins to think about that incident, just as her tongue licks up and down the split opening of his penis.

-- Two Sagas Ago

A day has passed since leaving the island, and everyone has gone to doing what they normally do. That day, Luffy sits comfortably on the figurehead, singing badly.

Nami sits in a lawn chair near the left railings of the ship. She looks up from her newspaper and stares up at Luffy. She then sits up straight and leans on her right arm rest, having her same sided arm place its hand on her right cheek.

"His singing is terrible." She mutters to herself, smiling while spacing out at the thought.

"Yes, I assume singing is another one of his weak talents," Robin says while walking by. The two of them chuckle at this fact, then Robin continues with, "But it's so cute to see him try. He's like the adorable little boyfriend of a ten year old girl…"

"Un." Nami agrees half-mindedly at Robin's words.

"I wonder…would you happen to be interested in our captain?" At Robin's words Nami slightly nods in agreement, but quickly breaks out of it realizing what she was about to do.

Blushing, Nami replies with, "No! Of course not!! I wouldn't be caught dead becoming that idiot's lover!"

Luffy could not hear a thing they were saying, due to his song being too loud. With a snicker, which sounded more like a chuckle, the last survivor of Ohara confesses, "Well that's good. There won't be any competition over him then."

Nami's jaw drops at those words. "WHAT?!"

"I wonder what he sees in women…" Robin says, leaning on the railing beside Nami. "Or you for that matter."

"What? Luffy sees something in me?!" Nami's thoughts start to wander around Luffy; after spending so much time around him she realizes how much the two compliment and trust each other. She then begins to think about how things would be if she and Luffy were actually an item.

"Yup. With the way you speak you ask as if there's nothing in common, when you have lots." Robin

She shakes this thought aside, convinced that they have nothing in common. "That's right; we have nothing in common. He gets excited at things he likes and-"

"You do as well." Robin replies, forcing Nami to think it over. Though she was in total denial, Robin reassures her with, "You light up like fireworks whenever you see something you love too."

"Yeah but…that's treasure! Money! Mikan! He desires adventure and food!" Nami argues back, defending herself in many ways.

"I feel you demand adventure as well. Also, I believe mikan are the same as food."

"Yeah but…" Nami feels like she trapped herself. So she starts to think up other things. "He also cares little about other things that he finds small interest in, and he walks out on people when they speak."

"You do as well. Also, you two tend to act the most emotional when something tragic happens." Robin says, then chuckles as she remembers something.

"That's…" As Nami tries to come up with an argument, she realizes she couldn't. The two of them did indeed have so much in common. It was embarrassing to realize something so amazing you haven't for such a long time. "Luffy…"

Nami quickly rises up and rushes inside her room. Luffy turns his head around to see what was that, finishing with his singing. 'Nami…'

* * *

Nikolai: I know I said that this story will only last two chapters, but one more wouldn't hurt. Besides, TCM wanted to put in the how they got together part to clear any plot holes, something they didn't do in Digimon Adventure 02.

And now I bid you adieu, true believers. See you all later, next time. I am Belial Nikolai, vampire, lecher, and substitute crypt keeper.


	3. A Secret Ending

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say this again. Look back at the first page for disclaimer.

Nikolai: Good bye folks. This is the last chapter; finally. And don't bother flaming us, for they will get smoked away. Only constructive critism and decent praise is edible to us. So have your review done by intelligent people.

A Secret Ending

* * *

A frustrated Nami enters her shared room alone, shutting the door close on the way. She glares at herself in the mirror; she was wearing a flower pattern red miniskirt with a red and orange jacket shirt and a white t-shirt with the words 'HEARTKREUZ' in black letters. There is a wristband around her left arm from when Luffy had returned from that horrible place called Impel Doom.

After taking some time to think over what Robin said, Nami begins to think more about Luffy. Luffy's always getting himself, and them, into trouble, and it takes him to the last minute to realize it. Of course he's always getting them out of trouble whenever they cannot.

Luffy loves adventure, and as much as she hates to prove Robin right she does as well. The boy also gets way excited too much, and she always needs to keep him in line. But sometimes that goes the same for her when she gets hyped up over gold or jewels that doesn't rightfully belong to her.

She could never take away the things he does, for that makes him special in her eyes because if he were to stop making her piss, the vigorous spirit would she surely miss. Nami quickly pushes these thoughts aside. If she fell in love now that would disrupt her pride. Besides, is this bloody idiot even capable of love? Such a secret isn't so in below or above.

"Me love that idiot; what a joke!" She says, hoping this would reassure herself. She even pounds her desk, knocking stuff around the shelf. But as Nami thinks this over once more, she remembers that the idiot cares about her. Once again Nami blocks this out her mind, finding these feelings coming back again.

"Why do I feel this way? Why now all of a sudden?" She asks herself, her heart now pounding repetitively as she thinks of Luffy. Can she really love him, a man as weird as Goofy?

"Luffy…" Her thoughts wander on, until her mind transcends into her own little world. She now sees an image of Luffy in front of her, kissing and comforting her in so many ways. These images continue to change, as if a lifetime that never happened is passing by her eyes.

Her life goes on from where they are now, then skips ahead to where he would propose, to another scene where they get married and all their nakama would take witness. After that her and Luffy would go onto their honeymoon, a shot she blushes even more than already at, to where she would give birth to their children, to a time later when their children head off to sea. Then finally her last day dream thought turns to the two of them together, sitting in rocking chairs as aged senior citizens, holding hands as the day became night.

Nami's mind returns to her after minutes of staring into space, and right now she feels like speaking with him. "Luffy…"

"Yeah?" Luffy says, unintentionally scaring Nami in the process. She rises back up to her feet, preparing to slaughter him with a barrage of fists.

"Luffy!! What the hell are you doing here?!" She asks him while trying to return her breath.

"Well, I was gonna spend some time with you, but I guess if you want me to leave then-" As he leaves, Nami grabs hold of his shirt. She would have taken grip of his hand, but that would have stretched.

"Luffy…" Nami looks at the straw hat wearing boy, a blush forming on her face.

--

"I say cotton **can **make a sound!!" Franky shouts at Usopp, who had just started an argument with the cyborg.

"And I say, cotton **can't**!!" Usopp quarrels back.

"THEY CAN!!"

"CAN'T!!"

"CAN!!!"

"CAN'T!!!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!!" Zoro screams out at last. The two glare at the sleeping swordsman lying on the grass, then at Robin who chuckles while at a table reading a book.

"Alright then, smart ass, what do you think!?" Franky shouts at the green shark.

"Like I care about such crap! Go ask Nami!" Zoro says, practically asking them to leave him alone.

"Fine!" Usopp and Franky both rush to the women's quarters. As they do they pass by Sanji and Chopper, who was carrying a bunch of clean beakers to the medical ward.

"What was that about?" – Chopper

Franky rushes to the women's quarters door first, but gets knocked down by a skidding Usopp. Long Nose opens the door in a way that his foot kicks it down, exposing his eyes to the inside of the room.

Nami looks up at Usopp and the rising cyborg, wrapped in her blanket while parched on her bed with nothing else on her skin. In addition to the surprised and slightly peeved expression on her face she also seems kinda flushed, the redness on her face was more than enough evidence for that. The emotional cyborg blushes with an amazing smile as he stares at whatever flesh her body exposes.

While trying to hold herself back from pounding them their skulls in, she calmly asks her two nakama with irritating twitches, "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Uh well, sorry about that nee-chan. And might I add that you look SUPER today!!" Franky says, flipping a thumbs up.

Usopp backs away from inside the room, sensing impending doom. Holding in her rage, she then says, "You know, I was gonna yell my brains out at you two, and maybe even clobber you to oblivion, but since I'm naked I think I'll just politely ask you this; what reason do you two have for busting in here?!!"

"You really should calm down. It's not like any sane person would have any interest in-" Usopp receives an elbow jab to his guts, bringing him down to one knee and sparing his life for the moment.

"Anyway we were wondering if cotton could. This idiot over here says it can't." Franky tells Nami of their situation, who grows even more anger marks over her head.

"You come in here for a stupid reason like that?!" She begins, tightening her right hand into a fist. "First it was that stupid staring contest, then that tool invention competition, and now you're arguing about a piece of lint being able to make noise?! CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A SINGLE DAY!?!!!"

The two pirates back themselves up at that last sentence, since she screamed it out. After about ten seconds of letting her cool her jets Usopp then asks, "S-so, is that a yes or a no?"

"COTTON DOES NOT MAKE ANY NOISE!! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!!!" And with that, Usopp walks out of the women's room victoriously while Franky follows behind slumping.

"Haw haw! I was right!" Usopp states, poking the cyborg's ribs.

"Man, I have never seen her like that before. Is she always like this?"

"Nah, sometimes she's mean." After that crack, Usopp laughs enough to slap his thighs.

Back inside the room Nami quickly bolts to the door, closing it quietly and locking it tight. Sighing at last, the mentally tired nudist walks slowly to her bed, sitting back in the same spot. When she does, a muffling noise grabs her attention. "Huh, oh sorry. Forgot about you for a second."

Nami lifts her behind up, revealing a moisture face Luffy hidden in her bed. The captain of the vessel sits up, and looks at his naked navigator sitting beside him. "Oi Nami, does cotton really not make a sound?"

"Luffy it's common sense; You could rub it against a Brillo pad and it would never make a single noise. Sometimes, I wonder if our nakama are all there…" She then turns to face him, and sees him rubbing cotton on his face. "…you're no exception."

"Huh?"

"Nothing…shall we continue?" Nami's face makes a major change from usual. She quickly leaps onto the smiling pirate, who is just as bare as she is, smashing her lips onto his.

--

"Nami! Nami!" Luffy moans in bliss as he pounds deep into his woman's flesh. The mikan haired woman moans and pants in response to his hard thrusting. Juice comes flying out her vagina as Luffy picks up the pace.

"Luffy! Luffy!! LUFFY!!!" Her screams vibrate through the walls, ringing in the eardrums of anyone in range. Staring up at the back of her head, Luffy grabs hold of her arms and starts to really ravage her insides, her breasts swaying forward and back like a pendulum(no wait, that doesn't look right. Forget that.). He could feel her bushy orange hair on his testicles as he he digs his penis into her cavities with each thrust.

Drool leaks down the side of the screaming navigator's lips, her nerves going through a wonderful shock that sends her into euphoric pleasure. It is at this point that Nami starts to build an orgasm. It starts in low, and begins to grow. Luffy starts reaching his own limit as well; that blow job she began earlier but didn't finish has a great effect on this.

Luffy releases her arms and pulls her close to his chest, his hands grabbing hold of her breasts and squeezing hard from behind. With this new action her walls tighten around his rubber hard-on and she rides on him faster than normal. The moment her clear womanly juices spill out the side of his rubber erection, she screams at the top of her lungs, "LUFFY!!!!"

"NAMI!!!" He shouts the same as her, his sperm shooting out from his penis like a geyser, filling her womb to the brink.

Her body shakes all over, in the same way a carrot nosed white dog thing Rave fans will recognize. Soon after the orgasm both of them collapse on the bed, their bodies disconnected, facing one another side by side. Nami stares into the lovely black orbs that were his eyes, which gaze into her own chocolate pearls. Luffy places a hand up to her face, rubbing her cheek lightly. "Are you fulfilled now?"

"Unh. I loved it…thank you for making an effort…" Nami leans closer to him and plants a kiss on his lips, then passes out into dreamland due to tiredness. Her throat hoarse from screaming, her hips and legs in pain from fucking, she has received what she wanted.

Elsewhere downstairs, the hotel owner Hakurei is currently eating a piece of meat wrapped in apple peels, sitting on top of unconscious people. "That was fun. I can't believe so many bounty hunters came here."

"Who were they after anyway?" Nikolai asks the green haired person, licking the blood on the bodies of people Hakurei is on.

"I don't know. Someone called Mugiwara no Ruphei or something. Oh well; who cares?" Hakurei finishes his meal, then turns to the vampiric person. "You got rid of those recorders right?"

"Oh course. You told me to do it right?" Nikolai then sinks his fangs into the fallen bounty hunter, drinking and lapping up some blood.

"Eww, get a room dammit. What if someone sees you?" And so the two clean up, tossing the defeated bastards out the building. It would be bad for business if people saw that the only two people currently working at a love hotel are strong enough to slaughter bounty hunters.

Two hours later Hakurei is currently on the Den Den Mushi with someone. "And that was the problem!"

"So wait; someone with 300 million beri is staying in one of my hotels? Wow, who knew? Anyway, you took care of them right Cranium?" A deep voice says.

"Yup, and it's Haku Omega-san, or Hakurei. I'll make sure our customers get back to their ship safely. Tell Julia I said hi." Hakurei says, hanging up the item. "Aw, nice to speak with him."

"You didn't tell Yusei about what I did right?" Nikolai asks, still sucking on a decapitated head.

"What do you think?" Just then footsteps could be heard coming down from above, as Luffy and Nami dressed the way they entered are coming down. She is carrying the groceries she came in with. Nikolai and Hakurei quickly turn to face them, the proper hiding the head behind him. "So, how was your stay?"

"Pretty good! We might come again!" Luffy says with a smile, pulling Nami along as he exits the building. "Have a nice day!"

"Good afternoon!" Nami adds, smiling the same way as the rubberman.

Nikolai tosses the head behind the counter, breathing a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"Alright, guess we should get to cleaning that room." Hakurei says, walking up the stairs.

"Aren't the guests suppose to clean up after them before leaving?"

"That's more of a courtesy thing than a rule. No one actually does it." He says, walking up the steps.

--

Luffy and Nami walk through town, hands held tightly onto one another. "Well that was fun, wasn't it?!"

"Yeah, I can't believe you got me that tired…I hope there's another hotel on the next island." Nami says, a bright glow appearing around her.

It didn't take long for them to reach the ship, to which they were surprised to see no one around. No Zoro swinging giant items to increase his strength, no Robin reading out on deck, no Sanji swooning over her.

This grabs Nami's attention. "Where is everyone?"

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!" A voice resonates from the dining hall of the ship, Luffy's favorite room.

The couple run over there, and open the door to find Zoro strangling Usopp. Again. Chopper is trying to stop them, Robin is staring amusingly at the swordsman for some reason, Sanji is staring at Robin, and Franky stealing people's drinks.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH!! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT WOMAN!!!!" Zoro shouts, choking Usopp in a fashion that would make Homer Simpson proud.

All Usopp could do is make gurgling sounds.

Chopper is the first to notice Luffy and Nami at the door. "Huh? Nami and Luffy are back!!"

Sanji quickly leaves Robin and stares at the orange hair navigator with a heart for an eye. "Nami-swaaaan!! You have returned!!!"

"Ah Sanji!! Fix me something to eat!!" Luffy shouts, waving out to the chef.

"Yeah yeah, hold up." Sanji then goes to work, per captain orders. Taking Nami's groceries he gets ready to make a grand meal fit for queens and kings.

An hour later Sanji reemerges from the kitchen with food balanced on his arms and hands. He places them on the table, where Zoro finally stops trying to kill Usopp. Caimie and Brook have already come by and sat down, preparing to eat. Sanji quickly serves Caimie, Nami and Robin, in that order, giving them the best ones. He nonchalantly places the meals of the guys after spooning over the chicks.

Luffy wastes no time in reaching out to steal food. This begins the big kitchen riot once more. Sanji hands Nami a glass of wine. "There you go, Nami-swan. Now there's one more thing."

"If it's your nose I think I know where you left it." Zoro mumbles, ripping a piece of steak off of his fork with his teeth.

Sanji quickly turns to face his greatest enemy. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

Caimie laughs out loud after hearing Zoro's words, occasionally moving her plate so Luffy wouldn't steal her food. "I'm so glad I joined you guys on your journey. I hope we can be together forever!"

"Sure, of course we will!!" Franky agrees, taking a swig of beer cola. Someone spiked his drink, but no one knows. (coughusoppcough)

Nami presses the glass to her lips, then feels food slapped onto his face. Luffy apparently missed when he tried to steal some meat from Chopper. Everyone stops what they're doing to wait for her reaction. Luffy stops and stares up at her, noticing the error he has done. "Uh, sorry Nami."

But there is no way Nami would forgive him for that, this is something that the majority of the crew believes. Even the author agrees. But instead of yelling, or screaming, or physical pounding, she smiles at him sweetly, the kind an innocent little girl or a gold digging prostitute with two left feet would make.

She goes back to enjoying her meal, while Luffy nabs everyone else's. This takes hold of their attention, except Robin and Zoro who continue preventing Luffy from stealing from them. This is just one of the dirty secrets that they would never find out about their own nakama, for the time being.

By nightfall they leave the island, continuing on their journey to who knows where.


End file.
